Mixed Emotions
by Apuriru-April46219
Summary: Kagome is your average preschool teacher, Inuyasha is well a gang leader. What happens when Inu decides to Kidnap the son of the CEO of the largest bank in order to get what he wants, and it just happens to be Kagomes student. Things could get interesting
1. Duckgoose

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.  
****

* * *

****

**Mixed Emotions**

Kagome walked casually around a circle of toddlers as they giggled happily, her hand tapping each one of their heads as she walked passed them the word 'duck' forming after each tap. The toddlers figited in anticipation while they laughed and giggled. Kagome slowed her walk and let her hand drop upon one small fox demon's head. He giggled only the slightest bit while kagome stood staring down at him. She smiled down at him and laughed a loving laugh.

"Duck..." the small fox demon let out a puff of air as she began to walk around once more tapping heads saying duck. Until once again it was to him again, her hand come down upon his head but without any hesitation.

"Goose!" Kagome cried as she began to jog around the circle with the small boy not far behind. She wore candy colored cargo shorts, a white knit boatneck top, and white ankle socks with white and pink sneakers. Her pink bangle bracelets jingled as she jogged around the circle. She glanced back for a moment just in time to see the boy grab her leg making her come to a stop.

"Aww, you got me Shippo." Kagome smiled brightly down at him. "Good Job! You run pretty fast if I do say so myself. I was almost positive I would make it back to your spot." Shippo let out a boyish laugh with a small snort. Kagome smiled at that then looked up at the clock.

"Hm, looks like it is time for lunch. Lets get to our seats." Kagome made a sweeping motion with her hands and the children scurried over to the tables.

"Today we are having...drum roll please!" The group began to do an immpresion of what they all took to be a drum roll, some just banging their fists on the table. "Grilled Cheese and Tomato soup!" Most we incredibly happy some not so much.

The room was filled with toys, shapes, colours, puzzels, and childrens books. Well, why not, considering it was a pre-school. And they were in the class of Miss Kagome's room for fours. Fours meaning children in the pre-school at the age of four. The classroom was filled with 13 excitied children sitting at miniture tables that were painted red with blue and green lets, with green and blue chairs. Kagome smiled and looked over to the door as there was a knock, there stood a woman with a cart full of bowls containing soup and a plate of sandwhiches along with one pitcher of milk and one pitcher of red juice. Kagome walked over to the door and greeted the woman as the children sat making quite a commotion.

"Thank you Yuka, I appreciate it." Yuka nodded to her. Kagome then turned around and stared at the group of children and finally reached over and turned off the lights. The room almost immediately fell silent.

"Not a problem. i see you have your class quite under control." Yuka replied to Kagome who gave her a quick and satisfied nod.

"Well, which movie will it be today?" Asked Yuka as she shifted through the bag at her side. "Lets see...I have...Finding Nemo, Toy Story, the Spongebob movie, and Cinderella." she announced then looked up at Kagome.

"I think Finding Nemo will be appropriate. We are learning about the ocean this week." She smiiled and ook the dvd from Yuka setting it upon her desk then pulling the cart into the room.

"Well see you later. Thanks again. Class what do we say to Ms.Yuka?" Kagome asked. The class of children instantly gave their attention to Kagome, then looked to Yuka.

"Thank you Ms. Yuka." the class said in unison. Yuka smiled to the class then bid them all goodbye. Kagome turned the lights back on then began to distribute the lunch to her students.

The group ate quietly with only a few mishaps during the process, such as a moment when a plastic cup filled with milk fell over. But everything was alright because Miss.Kagome had come to save the day indeed. To the rescue with paper towels and disinfectant spray. After getting everything settled Kagome popped in Finding Nemo and the group went to sit on the carpet to watch the movie. While they watched Kagome cleaned up the mess left over from lunch. The moment she was done she looked over to the children who sat there saying the lines for the characters, just how many times have the seen this movie exactly? During the movie kagome went around setting out cots along with blankets and pillows, after the movie had ended all the children turned to look at Kagome as she took the dvd out of the dvd player.

"Well that was a good movie now wasn't it?" she asked then laughed casually as they all randomlly began to tell her their favorite parts of the movie. She laughed once more and her two bangle braclets jingled slightly as she reached her hand up to press and finger to her lips quieting them all.

"I am glad you all enjoyed it, but now it is time for naps. So everyone needs to find their cots and get settled in." After all the toddlers had found their places Kagome turned off the lights and settled her self into the wooden chair behind her desk to have her own lunch a read a bit while keeping one eye on the group of four year olds. She sighed after a while when all had seem to have fallen asleep and she took a bite of her apple with a loud crunch, she quickly put her hand to her mouth and looked around...all were still asleep. Good. She relaxed and ate her apple in peace, and picked up her romance novel and sighed.

'That is what I need some romance. Twenty-one years old and I haven't had a date since I don't know when, senior year of high school to prom perhaps. Hojo was a good guy but not for me. Oh geez, Kagome listen to yourself, you don't have time for a man. Be realistic.' Kagome thought to herself. But on the other hand children of her own did sound nice.

A good hour later the children began to awake, Kagome stood and turned on the light letting all the children awake fully. They all stretched and yawned then stood. A few began talking and one even went off to play. Thus making Kagome sigh.

"What do we do after a nap?" Kagome asked. They all stared at her and one small fox demon, the one from earlier, Shippo, raised his hand. She looked over to him and nodded.

"Tell me Shippo, what is it we do after nap time?" He looked up at her with a sheepish smile on his face, looking incredibly adorable.

"Well Miss Kagome, we clean up after nap time." Shippo declared. Kagome smiled at him then said, "Exactly right Shippo. Now lets do just that." So the toddlers began to help each other drag the lightweight cots over to the corner below an sign that read cots in orange letters. Others began too pick up toys and crayons and putting them into there appropriate places. Kagome walked around and supervising the group. After clean up was throug the group lined up into two lines, a line of boys and another line of girls.

"Now class, we are going to go to the restrooms. In the hallway, how do we act?" she looked around, a small human girl with dark hair raised her hand high above her head and waved it slightly.Kagome nodded to her letting her know she could say.

"We walk quiet, and say in the line, and we don't plays." the small girl answered taking deep breaths and pursing her lips after every part of the statement.

"Right, now lets go." She began to walk with the two line close behind her. Both line took their turns using the restroom, first the girls, and then the boys. Kagome easily got annoyed when the boys' aim was not so good and she repeatedly had to say "Make bubbles...make bubbles in the bowl."After they all had washed their hands and had gotten a drink of water they headed outside for play time. On their way out Kagome made a mental note not to forget the first aid kit. All the toddlers went out to play, and she settled down onto a bench after instructing Rika and two other children they could not play in the pebbles were all the playground equipment was set, because they either were in trouble and had to sit out or did not have the appropriate shoes to be playing in the stones, such as sandals so they instead had to play wih the chalk on the pavement. After a hour of playing it was time to go home. They all headed back using the restroom once more, causing Kagome to once again to say "make bubbles." They washed up and got there studf ready. While they waited they sat and talked about their day and the parents arrived one by one. The kids who left gave Kagome a hug goodbye, after a small chat with their parents about their day of course. A little less than an hour later there was only one child left, Shippo.

Shippo's father was the CEO for the largest bank in Tokyo, he always stayed at worked, nonstop and Kagome thought that maybe he forgot he even had a son sometimes. There are days when Kagome will have to stay five extra hours just to wait for him. Shippo's mother died when he was only an infant leaving him with no one to give him motherly love and to take care of him properly except for the nannies and maids his father hired, and mainly Kagome. He would send someone to come pick him up for him if it wasn't for the policy that only relitaves and guardians with proof of ID could pick up a child.

With all the extra time Kagome spent with Shippo, it was almost as it he was her own. I mean what could a girl do but fall in love with the bundle of cuteness. All she had in this city was her work and her volenteer job at the local pet shelter. The only friends she knew were here at work and most of them were not even old enough to use the restroom alone, except for Yuka of course who had only started working there recently so she wasn't much of a friend. Her family was a another story entirely. Sher never really spoke to them, nor did they have the time. Her younger brother Souta was busy with school, and her mother was busy with work and the shrine they called home. Her father passed away when she was small and her grandfather just two years ago. So life for her was pretty bland, the same thing...every...every...everyday. It was in one word, predictable.

Kagome sat with Shippo at one of the miniture tables with a box of crayons and two coloring books, they both were completely caught up in a high tech conversation about...well...spongebob. It was a conversation just full of suspense for Kagome.

Three hours later Shippo's father arrived. Kagome smiled and picked Shippo then handed Shippo's father his backpack and then handed him a now sleepy Shippo. Which he then shook awake and made him stand on his own. This made Kagome frown.

"Mr.Sahashi, I don't appreciate you being so late everyday, so I am going to ask you a favor. If you are going to ever be late please call me." Kagome then handed him a peice of paper wiith her number on it. "This is my cell phone number, if it is ever to happen again I will take him home with me and I can drive him home whenever you get there, if you feel it is appropriate. Is that alright with you?" she asked him reaching over to ruffle Shippo's hair softly. He swayed slightly and looked up to give her a toothy grin.

"Yes, yes absolutely. Perhaps we could even make arangements tomorrow." Kagome gave him a curt nod.

"Well then, we are off. Thank you Miss Higurashi. Come along Shippo." With that he left pulling Shippo along in tow leaving Kagome to herself. She sighed slightly and grabbed her white drawstring handbag and fall jacket, it wasn't cold yet, but enough to carry a jacket around just incase. She locked up seeing as how she was the last to leave then looked at her watch.

"Hm, five thirty, I can still get some time in at the animal shelter." she spoke to herself and began to walk. She failed to notice however the eyes that had been watching her and her entire conversation with Mr.Sahashi. Nor did she notice those eyes leave in the opposite direction.

* * *

Inuyasha yawned and sat back in his leather chair setting her combat boots on the large dark oakwood desk in front of him. He wore black jeans and a red t-shirt that fit his muscled body very well but losely at the same time. His golden eyes looked up to the ceiling and he ran one clawed hand through his silver hair. Today has sure been one lone fucking day, he needed money and he needed it now. How the hell was he suppose too buy more weapons and vehicals if he didn't have the money to do so. And the warehouse, which was once an old jello factory and now a home for his gang needed some repairs. He needed to get money, but how. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and his left ear twitched ever so slightly in its direction.

"Who the fuck is it? I told everyone not to disturb me, didn't I?" Inuyasha roared out becoming angry. Being the door stood a man with pretty much the same attire as Inuyasha be a purple t-shirt with a jacket over it. His hair pulled back into a small pony tail at the back of his head. The man chuckled to himself and put on a feminine voice. "Oooooh Inu-baby. I just have to have your bod. I mean I love you so. he he he he. Be my lover Inu." Inuyasha's eye twitched and his fangs began to grind together in his mouth. "Knock it the fick off Miroku and get your ass in here! And bring Sango with you." A few moments later both Sango and Miroku entered the 'office'. Sango looked straight ahead at Inuyasha while Miroku looked at the way Sango's black denim jeans fit her ass perfectly and the way her red t-shirt with black long sleeve undershirt fit snug and tight showing off the curves of her vulumptuious breasts, as he would say. Slowly his hand began to creep up her backside to rest upon one of her ass cheeks. Then he gave it a tight squeeze.

"Why Sango? Have you been working out?" He gave a mocking gasp and smiled. Within two seconds he had himself pushed up against the wall that had been behind him in a compromising position, with a knife held to his neck. He looked dead into the eyes of a furious Sango.

"Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy you look while angry?" Miroku said with a timid grin. She began to put pressure jonto the blade of the knife, enough of which caused a trickle of blood. Miroku let out a nervous laugh and looked over to Inuyasha very pleadingly.

"Just say the word boss and I can make your life a whole lot easier." Sango spat while she stared blankly at Miroku.

"As tempting as that may seem Sango, I need you both. Now if you would please..Knock it the fuck off!" Inuyasha growld. Sango instantly let go of Miroku and took a seat in front of Inuyasha's desk followed by Miroki.

"Alright, what do we got?"

To be continued...

A/N: Well what do you all think? I already have the second chapter typed up and almost done with the third. I think you will all enjoy it. I just hope for some good reviews, lemme know. R&R


	2. Eyes that reek of danger

A/N: I hoped you all liked the first chapter, I have yet to get any reviews though. Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

The two looked at one another. "Well, Mr.Sahashi works late hours and has bodyguards follow him around so the likeliness of just Fucking taking him, looks rather well, impossible." Miroku stated. Inuyasha looked suddenly unhappy. "But...there is one thing we could do." He added quickly seeing InuYasha's anger flare.

"Well Inuyasha. Mr.Sahashi has a son, named Shippo, his mother died at his birth. He is four years old and goes to a local pre-school. We found out about it about a month ago and we sent someone in to check it out. If we can somehow kidnap Shippo, we could most likely use the boy for ransom and get all the money from the bank we want and no one would know, that is of course he gives the ransom." Sango said hoping Inuyasha excepted the idea. Her and Miroku had been work diligently to come with a good idea and finally they had gotten one. Now all that needed to be done was for Inuyasha to except the idea.

"Good work. So who did you send?" He looked at them with one brow raised. "Well we sent Kaoru." Miroku said and turned to the door. "Kaoru come on down!!!" He said with a game show host voice. Sango rolled her eyes mouthing out the word idiot. At that moment the human Yuka walked into the room and slowly her formed changed into a male and he looked to them. Kaoru was a form changing demon, we was one of Inuyasha's more trustful gang members. "Tell Inuyasha what you know Kaoru." Miroku demanded with a small twinkle in his eye. Obviously seeming very confident with himself.

"Well boss, the kid comes into the school around 5:30 a.m. he is in class four, his teacher is Kagome Higurashi. He is always the last to leave Mr.Sahashi comes in about two to three hours late each day to pick him up. Higurashi is the only one that stays behind and waits. It would be quite easy to take him from right under her nose, and I imagine the media will be so concentrated on a local pre-school losing the child, they will almost completely forget about Shippo himself." Kaoru stated. Inuyasha looked pleased and the truth is that he was. He was very pleased.

"Good. Very good. So tomorrow then we grab the fucking brat after everyone leaves the school. Miroku, Sango, I leave it up to you two to get him and bring him back here to me. Don't fuck up!" With that Inuyasha gave a wave of his hand and the group left. Finally he could relax all he had to do now was hope the Miroku and Sango didn't screw it up.

* * *

Kagome woke up to her alarm clock with a groan. She looked over to it slowly, five thirty a.m, well she did get a good get a good seven and a half hours of sleep. She sat up in her bed slowly and slid out of it walking slowly to the restroom almost stepping on her cat Buyo, who laid there with not the least bit of concern and just watched her walk. She slowly stripped of her yellow pj's with small green frogs all over them, leave it to Kagome to act like a five year old. She pulled off her green panties and then stepped into the shower. She turned on the water and yelled out as ice cold water hit her body. "Shit!" her hand instantly went to her mouth and it took her a moment to realize she was not at work and she had nothing to worry about. She reached down and turned on the warm water and relaxed. She sighed as the water trickled down her body, she lifted her head for the water hit her face. Today was going to be a long day, she just knew it.

After taking a shower and getting dressed into a clean pair of panties and a green lace bra she put on her green and white striped v neck button down, green button fly shorts. She walked over to her dresser reaching one hand into her jewerly box pulling out her pink jewel necklace and placing it around her neck then placed on a white double faceted bracelet onto her left hand, then put on some green stud gem earrings.

She walked out of her room and stretched. Her home was very contemporary, it was designed almost as if it was right out of a interior home design magazine such as town or country or something to that effect. Her bathroom was painted an ivory silk color with a tropical teal floor her shower was very clean and white with a tropical teal shower curtain and her towels were tropical teal with white strips. Her bedroom had a white carpet that looked as white as they day it came from the factory her bed comforter was a deep rich green and her linens were a more subtle soft green. Her walls were white with green border at the top and her curtains the deep green. The rest of her home was much the same way. Clean, beautiful, and had completely independent woman kind of feel. And that was exactly what she was a twenty one year old woman, that was completely independent.

Kagome spent some time with her cat then water and fed him. She grabbed a granola bar and her purse. "Keep a good eye on the house, okay Buyo?" The Buyo looked to her and gave her a deep meow. Kagome walked to her room and put on some ankle socks then a pair of tennis shoes. She smiled walking back to the kitchen and patted him on the head before she grabbed her white nine west crinkle jacket and her white drawstring handbag and then she was off. She walked slowly, she didn't live far from work, maybe five blocks or so, she took her time getting there, munching on her granola bar all the while and yawning a bit here and there.

She was the first to arrive at work, as always. She opened the doors to the preschool then walked to her classroom and unlocked the door. She placed her purse next to her desk and began to set out cots and blankets. Since the children arrived so early they still needed sleep, so when they got there they normally went back to sleep. The first to arrive was Shippo, he was always first to get there and last to leave. He smiled at her, she looked out the window to see his father drive off. The nerve of that man not even walking his own son into the building.

"G' Mornin' Miss.Kagome" He said with a sleepy yawn. He walked over and placed his book bag up on a hook on the wall that had his name over it. He then walked over and laid down on a cot. Kagome walked over and covered him up. "Good Morning, Shippo" She smiled as he placed his thumb in his mouth and fell back to sleep. After a few minutes parents and children began to swarm into the room. After all the children had arrived and laid down Kagome sat into her desk and waited. She heard a small knock on the window of her door, she looked over to see Yuka. She gave a small wave to Kagome in which Kagome returned. She then let her eyes trail around the room then stop on Shippo, Yuka then walked away. Kagome could see her reach into her pocket for something. 'Well that was strange.' Kagome thought to herself. 'I wonder what she was looking for.'

After about an hour Kagome looked to the clock it read seven a.m. She turned on the lights and began waking up the toddlers. After they all had woken up they put away there cots and sat down in front of the television for the morning cartoons. Kagome then went to the kitchen in the next room over and helped prepare breakfast, looking into the window of her room every few moments to check on her class. After setting out waffles and orange juice for her class she walked over and turned of the t.v. the students all sat some rrubbing there sleepy eyes others beginning to chat. Kagome sat back and watched patiently.

They day went smoothly and quickly for Kagome and in no time it was time for the children to start getting ready to go home. Talking excitedly aout their fishes they had drawn in class today. A few arguing over whos was better. Surprisingly Mr.Sahashi had his assistant call Kagome asking her to take Shippo home. She told Shippo the news and he became suddenly happy. Soon all the children had left Shippo and Kagome prepared to leave. "Wait here for a moment alright. I am going to go get my things."

Kagome left the classroom for a moment to walk to her closet in the office diagonal from her room, while grabbing her jacket and purse she heard shippo give a small yelp. Kagome looked up quickly and looked to her classroom curiously. She was about to call his name until she heard a voice, at first she thought perhaps it was his father. She put her coat on and tied the belt and picked up her handbag then walked to her classroom and looked in. She immediately pressed herself up against the wall outside of the room and gasped then tilted her head around the corner to peek back in. She saw a Man with a black hair and a trench coat with a purple shirt grab Shippo and stuff him inside a bag that a woman next to him had been holding. With him was the girl who seemed to be keeping watch over her shoulder. She had her hair up in a high pony tail and had on a black long sleeve shirt with slits in the sleeve to show red underneath. Kagome pressed herself up against the wall and held her hand over her mouth to stifle her scream which came out as a soft whimper. 'what am i going to do' she thought to herself.

The man shook the bag that now held the crying Shippo. "Shut the Fuck up kid. You be good and maybe we will be nice." He laughed a evil laugh. "You know Sango, I think i should be an evil overlord. I mean comeon I'm heartless."

The woman Kagome now identified as Sango rolled her eyes. "Whatever lets go." They quickly headed for the classroom door walking quickly. Kagome looked around then ran to the back door and slid out silently. She sneaked down the allyway and was able to see them drive off in a black SUV. She quickly ran after them hoping not to be seen. Thankfully luck was on her side. The two were more focused on there mission.

Kagome ran her breath heavy, her legs felt almost as if they were going to burst. Her legs cried out to her for release. But no, she could not stop, she would not stop. Her heart pounded against her chest. Five minutes later she was still running, she couldn't take much more of this, she was beginning to lose sight of them. She clutched her handbag tighter and pushed her legs harder.

The suv took a quick turn down an old ally, Kagome peeked around the corner and watched as the doors to an old warehouse opened and the suv drove in. A wave of sudden fear washed over her as realization slapped her mercilessly in the face.

'Oh no, this must be that gang I have heard about on the news. What am i going to do? I should call the police.' Kagome began to open her handbag for her phone. 'But by then it may be to late for Shippo. I will have to save him myself.' She told herself trying to act fearless. But the truth was she never felt more terrified than right now. Despite, she had to get Shippo back.

Kagome looked around a noticed a door that led into the warehouse but it seemed to have a large lock on it. She stood and walked cautiously over to the door and pulled on the handle.

'Go figure Kagome. Of course it is locked. It if wasn't they may as well just have a sign that reads 'come on in.'' She pressed herself up against the wall next to the door and decided while she thought she could at least try to stay hidden. As Kagome was deep in though she didn't see a security camera focus in on her.

* * *

Two men sat in a dark room with no windows and one door, infront of a line of tv screens that scanned over certain areas which one could assume was over the warehouse. The one green man that looked like a frog pointed to the screen that showed a young woman pressed up against a wall obviously trying to hide.

"Hey, should we tell the boss about her?" asked the green man to the other. The other man beside him who resembled something between a bird and a cat took a look at the screen and nodded. He stood and then walked over to a phone that hung on a wall and dialed one digit.

"Hey boss, we seem to have a visitor... Yeah, screen four. ...What would you like us to do? What? A-Are you sure?...Okay...I guess. No sir..whatever you say, your the boss, alright Inuyasha..." He then hung up the phone. Then looked to the little green man. "Open the door that she is near Jaken...Inuyasha wants ...to well let her in." Jaken looked at him quizically then shrugged and reached over pressing a button.

* * *

Kagome jumped a little as the door she was standing near opened suddenly. She ducked down behind a trash bin near the door quickly waiting for someone to walk out...one minute later no one...then two minutes later, still no one. She stood hesitantly and looked at the door, well it was now or never, she dashed in without a second glance back. Her only thought was how she was planning to get Shippo back. Once inside she looked around the dimily lit warehouse seeing no one around.

"Why in the world would anyone want to work in a gang...in a warehouse none the less?" She asked herself quietly. "All I need to do is get Shippo and get out...get Shippo and get out." She repeated to herself.

"I should have called the police i am such an idiot. This is so quixotic...me... save Shippo... on my own..." she hit herself in the head at the same moment in the distance she heard and little cry from Shippo she instantly began to run after the cry which led her straight down a hall with lights hanging down swaying to and fro. She swore to herself that it was straight out of a horror movie. She began to walk again just as someone began to descended down a stairwell that led into the hall and someone else coming the way she just came. There was only three places she could go, back the way she came straight into who ever was down there, or up the stairs to whoever was down there, Or to the other end of the hall where double doors sat. She wasn't a complete idiot, and went for the more logical answer and ran straight for the double doors letting herself in.

Kagome turned around immediately after running in, not even bothering to look around the dimly lit room, she turned to slamming the door shut. She took a deep breath and held it for a second as she stared at the door hearing the two sets of footsteps dissappear. Kagome leaned and rested her head on the door in front of her..when then she could faintly hear rustling behind her. She turned slowly to see the two fimilar faces from earlier, the two that had taken Shippo, then Shippo himself being held by the tail by a man with long silver hair and the most furious amber eyes who reeked of danger, and he looked very very intimidating and scary.

"Well look who dropped in." said Miroku with a little chuckle. Inuyasha sent him a glare. "Shut up Miro!" Kagome stared at them all. Shippo found a way to wiggle himself lose and drop down and run right into Kagome's arms. She turned around quickly opening the door with Shippo in her arms only to find a very large man standing on the other side, she stared up at him for a moment, while Shippo buried his face in her jacket, letting out small sobs. Kagome slammed the door in the mans face and once again stood there. She tried to sooth Shippo while she wondered which would have been easier to face, the large man at the door or the three behind her. She turned slowly on her heel, clutching Shippo in her arms and her handbag in one of her fists. She clenched her eyes together for a moment trying to decide weather it was a dream, after determining it wasn't she opened her eyes again and stared dead ahead. Right into the eyes of the silver headed man.

* * *

A/N: I figured since it was the first day I would treat who ever read this with two chapters. Please review, I love the advice. 


	3. Leave in style

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

A/N: Thank you to those of you who gave me the reviews. And as to why I decided to continue this story after so long, was well honestly, I kind of lost interest in alot of the things I loved, like writing. But that dark cloud has passed. Now, however, I am going stronger than ever.

* * *

Time stood still for Kagome and she stared at the silver haired man.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly directing the question to the silver haired man. Miroku was the one to answer her however.

"Well, I am Miroku," he said jabbing his thumb into his chest. "this is Sango, and this guy is just plan mean." he said gesturing to the man. "But you can call him Inuyasha. And who may I ask, are you?" He asked with a lecherous smile. Sango glared at him.

"She is the teacher." Sango stated plainly.

Kagome was stunned and could not think of one logical thing to do. Except of course ask the three to let them go. That wasn't likely to work but she did just that.

"Please, let us go. We have nothing you want." Kagome's voice shook with, surprisingly not only fear, but anger.

Inuyasha looked shocked, she could not honestly be serious. Let them go...what a dumb request. Miroku gave Inuyasha a glance in which he was given a nod in response. It was then Miroku walked over to Kagome and ripped Shippo from her arms. Kagome let out a terrified cry and reached out to grab Shippo as Miroku tossed him onto the floor next to Inuyasha's desk.

Shippo let out a small whimper and huddled into a ball. Kagome took a step toward him but was stopped when Sango stepped in her way, she would have just pushed passed her if it wasn't for the intimidating handgun squeezed into her palm. Kagome took a small step back and bit her lower lip.

"Why did you kidnap us anyways!? We did nothing to you, nor do we have anything for you." Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, figuring he was the leader of the group, possibly even the gang.

"I didn't kidnap you wench. You came here on your own accord, you put yourself in this situation. I didn't want you, so don't fucking get bitchy with me!" Inuyasha spat at her stepping out from behind his desk.

Kagome gasped loudly from disgust and didn't wait for him to walk to her, she decided then to close the gap between then and walked right up in his face.

"YOU!"She shoved a finger in his face, while Sango and Miroku went wide-eyed not sure what to do, Shippo looking up.

"Don't you dare use such...such...disgusting language in front of Shippo." She jerked her finger in the direction of Shippo and pointed to him.

" He! He is only four years old and does not need to be exposed to such things! I will not tolerate this and will not tell you this again, so heed my words. Or else!" Kagome was standing on her toes by the end of her statement, with her head looking up trying to get right into his face, and to be frank she was.

"Or else?" Inuyasha asked calmly. "Or else what? You'll put me in time out?" He raised a brow and smirked.

"Uh..um." Kagome fumbled. "I.." she started and fell back flat on her feet. Inuyasha's nose twitched slightly as he smelt a relaxing fragrance. He sniffed Kagome a little and was a surprised to find the fragrance coming from her, she smelt like strawberries and vanilla, it was completely entoxicating to him for some reason, but he shook it off.

"I..well..." tears began to flood her eyes, she couldn't do anything, why was she trying to act tough. She wasn't tough at all, she was a preschool teacher for crying out loud. A tear slid down her cheek and she looked over to Shippo then back to her feet.

She was such an idiot, she should have called the police. She should have called Shippo's father. She should have...she should have...oh how stupid she was.

Inuyasha's face became angry and he growled then looked down.

"Don't you treat Miss Kagome that way lucking bitchy!" Shippo cried, using the words he had thought he had heard Inuyasha had used only just before.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He roared. Kagome thought he was yelling at her at first, that was until she looked down and saw Shippo beating Inuyasha's leg. Kagome looked aghast as Inuyasha picked him up by his tail and glared to Kagome then threw him in her arms.

"Take them and throw them in one of the storage rooms, be sure to lock it. And be sure...that they aren't harmed, well at least the boy." Inuyasha said before turning and walking over to his desk.

Miroku opened the door while Sango placed a gun on Kagome's back and shoved her forward. She stumbled a little but gathered her composure and held Shippo tighter against her chest. As she passed Miroku he reached out and snatched her handbag from her hand and threw it over onto Inuyasha's desk.

They walked down the narrow hallway with the hanging lights but turned left and went up a large set of metal winding stairs which led to a second floor and a much larger hallway. They passed many doors until they came to a metal one. Miroku opened it and Sango shoved Kagome inside.

Kagome turned around quickly only to have the door slammed in her face. She then heard a click, with the door being locked. She bent down and set Shippo on the floor, then turned to look at the room. It was completely blank, the walls a dull grey as well as the ceiling and the floor. There were no windows at all and the light over head was hanging down, and swang back and forth freely. She sighed then walked over and sat on the floor against the wall opposite of the door. Shippo looked at her then scammpered over to where she sat and crawled into her lap.

"Miss Kagome, I am scared. Are we going to be okay?" He asked sadly. Kagome sat silent for a moment then licked her lips and plastered on a fake smile.

"Oh yes. Of course sweetie. Just let me worry about everything okay? I will take care of it." He noded and rested his head on her chest. She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall behind her.

'This is horrible. How could this have happened?' Kagome's mind cried. She looked to the door then rested her back against the wall and sighed sadly.

* * *

Inuyasha glared at Miroku and Sango who now stood in front of him again. He was unhappy to say the least.

"Now tell me, why the fuck do I have a preschool teacher here, when I am only supposed to have a fucking preschooler?" He grinded out. Miroku and Sango looked to each other.

"Well, it honestly is not our fault, she was the one who followed us. And hey who knows maybe taking her was a good thing. I mean you could use her Inuyasha...if ya know what I mean." Miroku winked at him .

He squinted at him angerly. "Go home you two, I will see you both in the tomorrow." He drawled.

"What about the girl?" Sango asked curiously.

"Let me worry about that." He answered, they nodded and then left casually.

All of the people in the gangs lived in there own homes and lived lives outside of the gang, some even had jobs. Inuyasha spent most of his time at the warehouse with his gang but even he had his own house and life.

Inuyasha let out a long breath, as he thought about that girl, Kagome again. She smelt so damned good, and those eyes and hair. And how could he forget the way her long legs looked in that jacket and shorts, silky, touchalbe, kissalbe. He shook his head and growled at himself.

'Maybe I should call Kikyo up here and have a quick fuck just to get this out of my system.' He thought for a moment. Kikyo was not in the gang, she was just someone that proved to be useful every now and then. As in instances like these.

Inuyasha had no feelings for her, she as just a good fuck, and besides he really like to tic Kouga off. Considering Kikyo was actually in his gang, the rival gang.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the clock that sat on his desk, it read six thirty p.m. He stretched then stood up walking over and grabbing his jacket that hung on the back of his door. He reached up and pulled the chain to turn off the light. He checked the waistband of his pants to make sure his gun was in good reach just incase.

* * *

Hiten walked down the second floor of the warehouse doing a routine check through every room. He whistled as he opened each door and looked around then switched off the light and walked out.

He continued on to the large metal door on the second floor which was one of the many storage rooms and turned the handle.

"Locked? Hmm." Hiten reached to his side grabbing a group of keys out of his pocket and pushed one of the keys into the key hole and turned the knob.

He pushed the door open and looked in to absolutely nothing, he shrugged, switched off the light and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Then he was off.

* * *

Kagome was jolted awake by the sound of the knob to the metal door jiggle. She quickly stood up, a sleeping Shippo in her arms, and stood next to the door for if anyone were to open it, they would be safely be between the door and the wall. She held her breath as the man walked in and turned off the light and walked out. She was overwhelmed with joy when the man hadn't relocked the door.

Kagome waited a few moments until the mans footsteps had completely dissappread from earshot. Kagome took and deep breath and reached for the door handle and opened the door slowly. She didn't even bother checking the hall for others, she just ran out and began to run down random halls and went down a stairwell she had found. She tried to run quietly trying to not wake Shippo and draw attention. She was light on her feet and was a graceful runner and for that she was thankful.

Kagome almost let out a cry of joy when she saw another metal door, but this time with a lit sign that read 'exit'. She pushed the door open only to walk into a large parking garage.

She looked around and saw numerous amounts of cars, motorcycles, and suvs. She was not at all surprised to see the suv that had taken Shippo.

'How convenient that Souta taught me how to hotwire cars.' Kagome thought as she looked around than began to walk towards on of the suvs, this particular one was a maroon color. She stopped dead in her tracks when she her eyes fell upon a silver mustang convertable across the garage, top down and all. A large smile spread across her face.

'Well...If I am going to go, I may as well go in style. And besides if you are going to steal a car, why not the best one?' She asked herself as she walked over to the car. This certainly eleminates the trouble of getting doors open. She lifted Shippo into the passenger side seat and buckled him in. Kagome hummed slightly as she walked over to the driver side door and reached inside opening it up. She bent down and managed to break open the compartment underneath the stearing wheel, and played with the wires until the car started.

With a giggle Kagome slid into the driver seat and closed the car door. She reached over her should buckled her seat belt, and pulled out of the parking garage. Unseen.

Or well, at least she thought she was unseen.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Only if I get at least 1 review. How about? I hoped you enjoyed. R&R 


End file.
